Under The Surface
by Krissii-xx
Summary: Seiya can't stop dreaming of her, who is she, what is this thing she's running from? And when he gets the chance to save her will it turn out to be fatal? Read and find out
1. Dreaming

_Prologue : Dreaming_

_O o O_

_It was dark. It was dark, even though there was strange green mist that distorted everything around it. Through that mist, she could feel herself running._

_She was so out of breath. Her throat was on fire, and it was physically painful moving her legs. Tears stung in her eyes… but everything else was so cold. Too cold._

_For some reason, she didn't stop. It wasn't that she _couldn't _stop. It was that she didn't want to. Even if for nothing else, she would have run for eternity, she had to. She was being chased by at least half a dozen murderous soldiers._

_She panicked. She looked over her shoulders, frightened that her enemies were closing in on her. Frightened that there was no where for her to go._

_She stumbled, landing painfully on her knees as her right hand hit the floor – keeping her somewhat off her face. She climbed onto her feet hastily._

_She started running again._

_But the soldiers were behind her. And they were drawing nearer._

_Her fear intensified as she found herself scrambling up a ramp towards a circular dais. When she reached it, she stopped short and stared at the _massive _thing that now blocked her path. There was no where left for her to go. She had been cut off by something incredible… and terrible… She had no idea what it was. But it left her afraid. She was __more afraid of it than she was even of the soldiers that now stood not even twenty yards away._

_Two spotlights suddenly flashed to life. She let out a small cry in surprise, as the two beams blinded her. She trembled as her eyes adjusted, and turned towards the soldiers._

_Several weapons were being handled. She looked at the soldiers in alarm, and she brought her hand up to her chest, praying to be saved._

_The soldiers were aiming their guns, but she wasn't paying attention anymore. She looked up noticing the opening ceiling. Her dull blue widen in curiosity. She looked at the soldiers. One stepped forward hand held out. She read his words. "This is your last chance, Serena. Come." _

_Serena smiled gently. She once loved this man. How could someone so breathtaking be so evil ._

_She looked into his eyes. They were such a soft brown… and his hair such a dark brown, his tanned skin… His face was so gentle… unchanging. But conniving._

_She wasn't about to let herself fall into his trap again._

_She could see herself reflected in his eyes. A single tear was sliding down her cheek. So this was her fate…?_

_She needed to stay alive. Serena stepped forward, placing her hand into his._

_He pulled her,his gripped tightened around her hand, laughing wickedly._

_She looked at him… it hurt so much just to move her fingers. As close as they were… they had never been so far apart._

_She wanted to scream. She wanted to weep. She wanted to tell him how much she despised him._

_But it was too late._

_And above them, their bodies were watched over by a silent, monstrous, titanic piece of machine. Everything went black._

_O o O_

A/N: Tell me what you think so far?

What do you think is going on?


	2. Quiet

Seiya woke with a start. This was the fifth time he dream that dream. Who was this woman Serena? He sat up in his bed, glancing around. "Seiyaaa! Honey time to get up!" he heard his mother call for him. Seiya rubbed his face before getting out of bed and stretching. His phone began to ring all of a sudden. Only person that came to mine was his cousin Yaten. He answered the phone. "Do you have the slightest idea what time it is Yaten?" he growled into the phone. "Yeah. It's 6'o'clock, problem?" Yaten ask, smartly. "What do you want, idiot?" Seiya growled. "There's some kind of disturbance, Taiki told me." Yaten said seriously.

"What sort of disturbance?"Seiya sat on his bed, listening. "Something about that dream you've been having. He researched it and found out it may have a connection to the death of some singer in London." Yaten explained. "Is that any of our business?" Seiya asked.

"If you want to find out why you are having those weird dreams then yes it is our business." Yaten argued. "Fine, when are we going to look into it?" Seiya questioned, pulling out his school uniform.

"He said meet him after school this evening." Yaten said. "Alright. Hey, what did he say was this singer's name?" Seiya asks. "Serena Tsukino." Yaten said, before hanging up. Seiya eyes widen at the name.

O o O o O

Serena floated on her back in the pink river. She closed her eyes sadly. _"I need to get out here."_ she thought. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her. _"But how?"_ she glanced at the ceiling.

3 months ago she was kidnapped by the man she was dating. She was supposed to leave him but he had other plans up his sleeve. She tried to escape recently. But Mamoru sent guards after her. When they finally captured her, she was at a dead end. A huge demon machine blocked her way. Serena never thought she'd see the day. The machine was never suppose to be built. How did they do it, she doesn't understand. 50 years ago, her grandparents were in the same predicament but they succeeded before it can get this far. Her grandmother was a priestess/summoner and her grandfather was a warlock. Its unbelievable when Serena's father told her the story but now it's making a lot of since. That machine is called Chaos. Her grandparents battled the world to stop it from being created. It was the untamed weapon to destroy the world. Mamoru knew this of course. He told her his plan. He wanted to rule the world. He wanted to become king of everything, including her. Serena tried to explain to him the stories of Chaos but he wouldn't listen. He told her they were all myths. Serena argued and argued with him until he had enough of her and sent her in here. Of course she didn't mind but she was scared. Chaos had a mind of it's own. Once Mamoru finds the key to awaken him, Mamoru wouldn't have no control over it. And Serena had no idea how to control such a monster. Her father trained her to channel her spiritual powers in case something similar to this could happen. Her grandmother even taught her how to contact others similar to her.

Serena has been sending messages to a man. Showing him exactly what's going on and that she needs help. She knew he was confused probably. But she had a gut feeling he was going to be the one to save her. Realization hit her.

She knew how to seen a message while he was awake. She could do that now.

O o O o O

Ami typed away on her computer. "Tell me something I don't know." she glanced at Taiki. "Well, I believe I've found the location of the supposedly dead girl." he said. "Oh yeah? Where?" Ami spun to face him directly. "It's in the Celtic sea. Underwater actually." he said.

"Really? And how did you figure this out?" Ami asked unconvinced. "Look at this."

O o O o O

Seiya sighed as his girlfriend Rei approached. They've been together for 7 months now. He didn't know how he was going to explain to her what's going on. She isn't the type to take these things in a good way. She had a temper. "Hey baby!" Rei smiled hugging him. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine, I think I'm coming to your temple for cleansing tomorrow." Seiya rubbed his temples.

"That's fine with me. But what's going on, you hate my cleansing rituals." Rei asks , concern.

"I've been having these disturbing dreams. It's about that singer they said was pronounced dead in London after weeks of searching. She's coming in my dreams." Seiya explained.

Rei looked at him really concerned. "Come today then! How long has this been going on Seiya?" Rei asked. Seiya sighed again, "Today made the fifth day. I think it's not just a dream. Maybe the girl is alive and is trying to contact someone to come help her." Seiya said. "And I can't come today. Taiki told me to come to him about it. He said something about it. Something that can help. But in case it doesn't , expect me by you tomorrow." Seiya said. "Let me come with you." Rei took his hands in hers. "I want to be there for you when you figure what's going on. And if you decide you have to leave, I'm coming with you. I can be more help then you think." Rei said.

"Rei, I don't know. If we do find a lead, I might be leaving to London to investigate it. Are you up for that?" Seiya asked. "I'm up for anything."Rei smiled. Seiya leaned to kissed her. Suddenly he jerked away, darkness overtaking him.

The girl stood before him. "I need your help." she reached for him to stand. Seiya looked around for Rei, but she was nowhere to be found. "This is a vision I'm transmitting to you. I am Serena. The songstress that went missing and I'm assuming is pronounced dead. But I am not dead." Serena explained.

"Where are you then?" Seiya asked. "Your friend will tell you. But I'm praying to god you are coming for me because I need you." Serena pleaded. "What's going on?" Seiya asked.

"A man named Mamoru is holding me captive because I am one of the many who embrace my heritage. There's a machine called Chaos. About 50 years ago, Chaos was in it's making to destroy what we call Earth. However, my grandparents and probably yours fought off the selfish people who were making it. But now it's in the hands of Mamoru Chiba. He wants it to control the world but he doesn't know that Chaos has a mind of it's on. And if they unleash the power of Chaos, we will have a war on our hands. It'll be nothing like this petty fighting we see now. No, it'll be tragic. And I need your help with this. I don't want you to rescue me, I want you to fight beside me against Mamoru before it's too late. I need you now. Please." Serena clasped her hands together over his begging. Seiya was too stun for words. "What if we don't succeed?" Seiya asked. "Does that mean you're going to help me?" Serena eyes teared. Seiya nodded. "Then if we don't. Earth will die."

Seiya woke out his vision to see a panic Rei looking to him. "Are you OK?" she asked. "Yeah, and we're going to London soon." Seiya narrowed his eyes.

o O o O o

"So you actually spoke with her?" Taiki asked amazed. "Yeah, and she explained everything that's going on." Seiya told him. He was at Taiki's lab with Rei, Ami, and Yaten. He began explaining what his vision was about and what she asked of him. Taiki then told him what he found out. "It's underwater? Are you serious? How can we get to her then?" Seiya asked, confused. "We're gonna go in a submarine." Ami smirked. "Who's willing to come. We could use all the help we can get." Taiki asked. "I'm in!" Rei smirked. Seiya looked at her warily. "Y'all need me. So I'm in too." Ami smirked. "I guess." Yaten yawned, tiredly. "Well it's final. We're leaving tomorrow morning."


	3. Blast Off !

Serena walked down the hall, quietly. It was close to midnight and see was searching for a way for the people to come in at. She knew it'll be hard but she had to. The boy must be sleep now. She'll be sleep eventually to talk to him again. Serena noticed two men talking and quickly hide and began listening.

"Mamoru said to block all hidden escape routes here." one said. "Why he'd want that?" the other asked.

"The girl you idiot. She's been too quiet lately and he thinks she's planning to escape. Now go do what I said. You do this wing and I'll do the east wing." the first one growled. The other saluted, "Yes sir."

Serena glanced around hastily. She looked next to her and notice, a sewage. She glanced at the man and notice the other leaving. The one left behind began work on the gate next to him. _"If I wanted to escape, I would've been did it." _She took the top of the sewage entrance off gently and quietly. She then climbed into it pulling it back on top just in time when the man came to her. She watched the top being glued by cement shut. "There's no turning back now." she thought. Serena climbed down the latter and looked a head of her. She wasn't in just any sewage. This was an underground prison called Air. No one who was put into here and came out alive. She bit her lip noticing the demons deep within. _"This will be a challenge."_ she thought before going forward, disappearing into the tunnel.

O o O o O

"This submarine is neat." Rei smiled, as Taiki spoke with the owners. She smelled rain in the air and was pretty glad they'd be underwater. Even though water isn't her element. She preferred the heat of a fire. Ami on the other hand was excited about going underwater. She was a amazing swimmer, best in her class. "Here." Yaten throw her a blue suit and Rei a red one. "We'll be wearing these a lot."

Ami's suit was one shoulder. Rei's suit was without sleeves. "What is this?" Rei asked. No way this was a swim suit. "Complements of the daughter." a girl with blonde hair approached. She was wearing a orange suit and it was v-neck. "I'm Minako. Call me Mina." the girl reached out her hand to shake with Rei. Rei just looked at it. "Why are you wearing that?" Rei pointed to her suit. Mina smiled. "Because I'm coming with you silly." she grinned. "Why? For what?" Rei said. "Because I'm the only one who can work this submarine and I know more about where you all are going then you would ever do." Mina smiled.

"Oh yeah? Explain then." Rei hissed. "You're headed to a underground city called Seine. 50 years ago Seine was above water until the war over Chaos began. After all the fighting was over, people used their powers together and drown it, with Chaos with it. However Seine was machine of the elements. Like Fire, Water, Thunder, and Blizzard. The only way Seine is running today is because the element of water." Mina explained. Rei glanced at Seiya who was taking everything in. "Do you by chance know of Serena?" he asked. "Serena? Yeah of course. She's my step sister." Mina smirked. "WHAT?" they yelled.

Mina smiled. "That's our dad right there. Why else do you think he'd let you use his top of the notch submarine, with no cost? Besides taking me along." Mina giggled. "Well that makes sense." Yaten said.

"We ready to go?" Taiki approached. "Yes sir!" Mina saluted before jumping inside the submarine. Everyone followed behind. "Ooh!" she squeal. She pressed random buttons hastily. Yaten watched her frightened. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked. "Duh! I know how to work the ship I built, mister!" She grinned. "Get ready!" she lifted her hand over a red button. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "Get set!" she lifted her other hand over a green button. "BLAST OFF!" she screamed, slamming her hands on the buttons. The submarine took off into the water. Everyone else who weren't buckled in mainly Yaten, Seiya, and Rei, flew to the back from the speed. "We'll get there in no time!" Mina smiled. Ami and Taiki grinned at each other.

O o O o O

"Sir we sealed all the hidden passageways and sewage. Only way people can get out is going through us." a man said to Mamoru. "You're dismissed then. Guard your posts." Mamoru said. "Yes sir!" the man left. Mamoru then got up and went to look at his cameras. His eyes widen when he noticed, Serena was gone. Mamoru reached his red button and hit it. Alarms sounded. He grabbed his intercom and spoke.

"Serena is missing if you find her, bring her to me. Alive. I'll deal with her after that."


End file.
